


[podfic] Whisht! Lads, shut your mouths.

by fandomfan



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad kills a dragon and woos a prince. Ray "helps".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Whisht! Lads, shut your mouths.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whisht! Lads, shut your mouths.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305589) by [surexit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit). 



> My recording of [surexit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit)'s oh-so-hysterical story.
> 
> Not mine (for my brain doesn't work in such clever ways) and not a money maker.

**Title:** [Whisht! Lads, shut your mouths.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/305589)   
**Author:** [surexit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit)  
 **Reader:** [fandomfan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan)  
 **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Brad/Nate, Ray  
 **Rating:** Not Rated  
 **Length:** 38:05  
 **Word Count:** 5632  
 **File Size:** 27.4mb  
 **Author's Summary:** Brad kills a dragon and woos a prince. Ray "helps".  
 **Warnings:** None, except that I sing in an attempt to sound like Ray and Brad.  
 **Download mp3:** [HERE](http://semperhifi.oxoniensis.org/mp3/whishtladsshutyourmouths-fandomfan-surexit.mp3)


End file.
